


One Condition And I'll Move Home

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Episodes, Canon Rewrite, Caring, Caring Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk), Fix-It, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Laughter, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Mention Of Stockwell, Mention of past gay bashing, Pain, Past Ethan Gold/Justin Taylor - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Protective Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Season/Series 03, Self-Doubt, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin’s been over doing it and his hand seizes up so he can barely move it. Brian finds him as he’s trying to get the pain to let up. Things progress when their caught and Brian tells Debbie he's taking Justin home. Justin doesn't know that Brian doesn't mean Daphne's apartment.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This is yet another story I came up with about Justin and Brian getting back together. Set between episodes 3:07 and 3:08

Justin knew that he was probably being missed right about now with the diner being crowded as it was. He just couldn’t care because his hand was hurting right now more than it had in a while. He’d been trying to finish three projects for class this week on top of the extra shifts he’d picked up at the diner. He had over worked yet again trying to keep his mind off of his actual life. His hand felt like knives stabbing into it at every angle. The pain was shooting up his arm as well, which was uncomfortable. 

He was already having a shit week with he his heart being in pieces at the moment. It was his own fault for falling for the stupid words and thinking that Ethan could ever be his forever. How he couldn’t see he had the best thing going with Brian was beyond him at the moment. He was too stupid and naive to think anyone could compare to what he’d ever been given or shown by Brian. Brian had given him his ability to do his second love, art back. Brian was still his first love because he couldn’t let go of that either.

He had been working over time for the last two weeks to forget it. He wanted to forget it all, but the pain made it unlikely. He really should send Daphne a text to come and get him, but he wasn’t ready to leave. It was stupid, but he was hoping his hand would start working again so he could see Brian. Yeah he was a fucking sucker for pain since Brian probably never wanted to look at him. Then again, things had been different in the last two weeks in some ways. He was glad that Daphne had let him move in with her. He hadn’t had anywhere to go and he couldn’t go crawling back to Debbie or Brian. His best friend who confessed how much she hated his now ex, but didn’t want to be hated for the truth. It was obvious no one had liked Ethan and it was a wonder they even talked to him. 

He’d seen the relief on his mom’s face when he had told her over lunch he had left the back stabbing cheater. He just hadn’t told her that the bastard cheated on him, which was karma. Another stab of pain shot through his hand causing him to bite down on his bottom lip so no one could hear him that might be walking passed the door. The storage room in the diner wasn’t the best place to hide out, but it used to be his go to after the bashing too. 

It was overly crowded and he’d seen every one come in. He’d took their orders too before he’d had to bail. The only person that hadn’t shown up yet had been Brian. He had seen him every night at Babylon since that night two weeks ago when they’d both been in the back room with a different trick. Brian kept watching him on and off, but he never took his eyes off Brian while he’d been fucking the nameless guy. 

They hadn’t talked once outside the diner when Brian came in daily and sat in his section. He sat at the counter at times too sometimes being snarky, but he’d been a lot nicer lately to him. Even at times when he had been with Ethan, Brian hadn’t been horrible. He’d given him a ride once when he’d had one of his migraines and it had been cold as hell. He had fallen asleep on the ride and hadn’t realized it until Daphne was waiting on him when they got there. 

It was like clockwork on Brian showing up at the diner which he wondered if Brian would notice he was missing tonight. Justin closed his eyes at another round of pain. Once he could go back out and leave for the night he would be happy. He’d just have to wait til the pain stopped, but no matter how much he massaged it, it wasn’t helping. He was doomed to suffer in pain for the pain he’d caused. 

BJ JB BJ JB

Brian had walked in seeing Justin retreating to the back. He had waited ten minutes thinking Justin would come back, but he hadn’t. He’d finally ordered and ate when it was clear Justin wasn’t coming back. He missed Justin even if he’d deny it with every breath. He knew he wasn’t with Ian anymore. Two weeks ago had made that point clear when he had seen him in the back room. He was happy that the piece of shit was gone. He may have given the push in some ways too. The bastard signed a record deal, but went with denying he was gay and with Justin for that matter. He didn’t care because he wanted Justin back even if he couldn’t say it out loud. It was his damn fault for pushing Justin out the door. He’d wanted one damn thing, but he had just kept his mouth shut yet again. 

Hearing Debbie ask if anyone had seen Sunshine had him wondering where he’d gone. Justin wasn’t off yet, but he had gone towards the back. Brian paid before going to where the bathrooms where before noticing the storage room door wasn’t all the way closed. He couldn’t help the smile on his face thinking about a night that he had taken Justin back here and fucked him. It had been a slow night and he’d been bored, which it had been fun in the end. The diner was too noisy at the moment to hear anything so he chanced it pushing the door open. The light was off, but he heard something when he walked in. He thought about leaving not really wanting to see Justin fucking another guy tonight. Then again he hadn’t seen anyone go back there in a while. 

After a moment he recognized the sound and it wasn’t one of pleasure. He should know the sound well since he’d lived with Justin making it when his hand got to hurting. He remembered all the times that Justin had hid out in the room after the bashing. Deb had given him a key to escape if it got to be too much. He preferred thinking about the time they’d fucked back here than all the ones he’d found Justin hiding. He flipped the light on because it was dark in the room finding Justin where he usually was. 

Justin looked up when the light came on startling him. He wasn’t expecting it to be Brian and he tried to hide his hand. He didn’t want him to see that he was in pain, but it was no use since he’d already seen it. It was like when he’d first woken up before he’d started therapy. Brian was the only one that could make the pain go away by massaging it. 

He’d tried his self, but of course his hand hated him for thinking he could do it. The one time it had seized up while he’d been with the asshole he’d been stupid to let him try and help. It hadn’t worked and he’d ended up in more pain if it was possible. He'd tried some deep tissue massage that he'd actually about screamed when he'd done it. It wasn't the first time he’d realized what he’d lost. When it got this bad Brian was the only one that could fix it. He had a certain way about how he did it that not only took the pain away, but woke his dick up too. 

BJ JB BJ JB

Brian thought of something to say, but he didn't think it would make him feel better. Justin was obviously in pain and he didn’t want to make some joke out of it. He walked over in front of Justin before helping him stand up since he’d sunk down into the corner. He didn’t say anything just gently pulled Justin’s arm out being careful until he could start massaging it. He’d gone with Justin a few times to therapy too since he’d been his ride those days. He knew how to get it working again if it seized up this badly. He hadn’t seen it this bad in so long though. He knew Justin had to be pushing it for this kind of damage to occur. He just didn't know why he would let it get this bad. 

Justin tried to stop the whimper that escaped him, but he couldn’t help it. It felt beyond good right now even if he was still feeling some of the pain. The way Brian was massaging his hand screamed so many things at him. Brian still cared and he loved him, he never stopped loving him even after he’d betrayed him. He wanted to say something, but it wasn’t the right time. He wasn’t sure when it would be, but there was something between them right now. He couldn’t break that feeling he had. 

He looked from his hand where Brian’s fingers where moving in circles to Brian’s face. He had missed him so much and nothing had felt right until now. He felt this hollowness as if something wasn’t right. He felt it every day that he had been gone, but not right now. Something had been wrong, he'd been an asshole and walked out. He'd destroyed the best thing he'd had going for cheep words. 

He still remembered what Daphne had told him the night they'd gotten drunk when he'd shown up. She'd told him real love only came once and it didn't come with words and cards. She'd told him flowers died in a few days, but actions kept going. At the end of a person's life it wasn't the words on the head stone, but the things they had done in life. What she had said had hit him in the gut because Brian had done more for him than anyone else ever would. 

It wasn't just the college Brian had paid for either. He hadn't known until the lunch with his mom, but Brian had taken care of the hosptial bill. His dad had taken him off his insurance after he'd kicked him out, which he hadn't even known about. His mom hadn't even known until he'd ended up in the hosptial. The thought that his dad hadn't even cared enough to tell him shouldn't have surprised him. However, it had been another nail in the growing coffin that was putting their relationship in the ground. His dad stopping paying for college had been one too. 

Brian looked up meeting Justin’s eyes that were showing him everything he needed to know. It wasn’t just pain from his hand that was there. They held regret, sorrow, longing and there was even what he knew was love. It was painted all over Justin like one of his works. Brian knew what he was asking without words. He could read Justin like a book, for a while he hadn’t, but right now he could again. In some ways he’d made Justin into what he was, but he wasn’t completely like him. Lindsay kept complaining he was trying to turn Justin into a younger him before they’d broken up. He wasn’t even if it seemed like he might have tried at times. He didn’t want Justin to be his clone.

The only problem was now or until two weeks ago they’d been complaining about Ethan even more. He wasn’t the only one that despised the asshole. It could have stopped if he’d said three words or four. It was over now though after all he hadn’t seen Justin at Babylon once when he’d been with the fiddler, but now he was. Thanks to Daphne he knew what happened which in some ways was ironic. She had yelled at him for twenty minutes this morning for the millionth time it seemed since Justin left. She had complained every chance she got to him about Ian. Her reason was she couldn’t tell Justin how big a mistake he had made so he was going to hear it. He hadn’t stopped Justin from leaving so he’d suffer her wrath. His least favorite of her rants was that he was a coward scared to show how much he really loved someone. 

BJ JB BJ JB

Justin felt the pain go from unbearable to a dull ache in a matter of minutes. He could finally let his fingers out so they weren’t curled into his palm like a ball. He didn’t want to ruin the moment though by saying something about there not being any pain now. He was sure that Brian could see his hand wasn’t seized up. He was still massaging it though, which was causing another problem. He was getting hard, which always happened when Brian helped. It had been like this from the start as if that area was connected right to his cock. It felt like fixing his hand was something special between them that no one else was allowed to touch. It was another reason for his lack of letting Ethan near it again.

He felt his self moving closer to Brian before he even realized what he was doing. He was hoping that Brian wasn’t going to reject him if he got closer. He was almost there when the door opened startling them. It broke them out of the moment too and he hated it when Brian let go of his hand. He pulled it back once he did because ever who had just walked in didn’t belong in their little world when it came to this. 

Brian had helped him jack off as therapy like he’d told him to do when he’d finally seen him again. It was one reason they usually left the view of others when his hand started giving him problems No one else got to see how they were except the one time. It hadn’t been this bad that day, but had been close. They’d been at Debbie’s for dinner and he’d been on the couch. Brian had ordered Ted to move almost sitting on him when he hadn’t moved fast enough. He’d taken his hand and just started massaging it in front of everyone. He’d had to excuse his self not long after that since he’d been about to cum.

He didn’t know why the hell he couldn’t have remembered those moments before he’d left Brian. He was stupid and so fucking immature. It was the only reason in the world he could think of to piss it all away. He might have a chance right now though if the look he’d seen on Brian meant anything. 

“Brian Kinney if you’re in here with someone fucking…” Deb started until she saw Justin too. “What did you do to him?” She asked looking from Brian to Justin not sure what was going on.

Justin didn’t think about the way he probably looked. He had thought he’d fought back letting the tears of pain. He hated it when he cried like some little kid. He must not have and no one knew about his hand so she saw him with tear stains and Brian there. It was obvious she thought Brian had said or done something to him. Brian might have been snarky at times, but he hadn’t been vicious enough to let the words actually hurt him. It was more of a sign in some ways that he’d really hurt Brian. He’d put up walls trying to keep him from seeing. However, he’d known the truth when Brian got snarky.

“Brian didn’t do anything to me.” Justin said in a rush not wanting Brian to be blamed. He got that enough and he didn’t need to hear how bad Brian was again. Daphne was the only one that knew Ethan cheated so no one would know what was going on with Brian and him. He hadn’t even told his mom the real reason he left. “I got a migraine, couldn’t take the noise or the lights.” He added not wanting to mention his hand or she’d started fussing about him working too hard. 

“I’m taking him home before he gets sick.” Brian put in hoping Deb wouldn’t start trying to get more out of why he was in here. 

Everyone knew that Justin got migraines from hell even before he’d been hit in the head. They got worse though afterwards. Throwing up happened if they got too bad now. It was a good cover for why Justin needed to go if he wasn’t mentioning his hand. It was too damn cold out to walk either. He’d done it three weeks ago too before Justin was single again. Deb wouldn’t question it this time either. 

Even if they hadn’t been together he’d refused to let Justin walk alone feeling like he had. He might have also taken Justin to Daphne’s instead of Ian though. He might have also sent a text from Justin’s phone saying he was hanging with his best friend for the night. Daphne hadn’t bitched for two days at him after that either. It had been a win in a way since it had felt nice having Justin next to him asleep. He might have driven around for a little soaking it up not wanting Justin to get out of the car. He'd enjoyed getting in the next morning still smelling Justin's scent. 

“Just take him out back its still noisy out front.” Deb said concern laced in her voice. “I’ll get his things. If Daphne’s not home you better not leave him alone or I’ll be serving the Brian Kinney special tomorrow.” She said in a tone that meant business. 

Justin almost laughed before Deb left, but once she did he did let it out. He wanted to say only he got that special, but he didn’t have a right. How could he have that right when he left, but maybe he could have it back if things worked out he thought. He really wanted to be back with Brian more than anything in the world. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to the loft and have a talk that leads to confessions and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Justin had thought that Brian was taking him to Daphne’s, but he didn’t. Brian brought him to the loft and he knew that Brian had said home to Deb. It meant nothing, but a word at first until now. He said home, but Justin wasn’t going to give his hopes up, he’d be crushed if this meant nothing. He didn’t want to let on how happy he was at the moment at being here. He’d been here a few weeks ago returning Brian’s bracelet. He had saved Brian’s ass and he kept thinking he should never have walked away from the loft then. He hadn't even gone back to Ethan that night. He'd gone to Daphne's apartment making something up about helping her to study. He couldn't go back when he'd been so conflicted. 

The pain was almost gone in his hand now. He wasn’t sure if he should say it out loud though. If Brian knew it was gone he might tell him to just go. He wanted to be right where he was. There was no where else he wanted to be than with Brian. He didn’t know why the hell he felt nervous, but the thought of having to leave was probably why. There was also the not knowing what was going to happen.

“Have you eaten?” Brian asked breaking into Justin’s thoughts. 

He’d waited a little to do it watching Justin. He’d looked like the nervous seventeen year old he’d brought home over a year ago. He could tell that Justin didn’t know what to think about being here. He hadn’t slipped up when he’d out right said home back at the diner. Justin belonged here and he was sick of denying it. He was an idiot as it was for not correcting it soon enough. If he had taken Justin to Daphne's he would have regretted it. 

“I’m not really hungry.” Justin said back even though he probably should eat something. 

If he thought about it he’d skipped breakfast and lunch both today. Daphne had tried to make him eat, but he’d been too busy to do it. Deb had been after him at the diner too, but he’d lied and said he’d already ate. 

“Bullshit,” Brian said knowing for a fact that Justin hadn’t eaten anything good in days. He wasn’t going to give up his source, but Daphne was the culprit. “If you’re planning on taking one of your pills you have to have something. If you don’t you’ll get sick and we both know you don’t want to be bent over the toilet half the night for that reason.” He said. 

He remembered a time or two that Justin had forgotten to eat. He’d ended up sick on his stomach heaving in the bathroom for a good ten minutes. He’d read the papers Justin had tossed before he’d forced him to eat once he saw he needed to. Justin had glared at him complaining the whole time while he’d fed him. He hadn’t meant to act like his boss, but it had scared the crap out of him when he’d found Justin in the bathroom. He hadn’t wanted to eat so he’d done what he had to with Gus sometimes. Justin had finally forgiven him when he’d felt better, but he wouldn’t have cared if he hadn’t. He’d been taking care of him because he fucking cared about the Twat.

BJ JB BJ JB

“No soup, I’m sick of soup.” Justin said before going to the fridge finding it fully stocked. Brian barely remembered to shop unless he or his mom had bought the stuff their selves. He had at times liked going shopping with Brian, except for the stupid zucchini guy disaster. “You have food!” It wasn’t just left over fast food either. Brian had the fridge stocked with everything they both liked. 

Brian knew that Jennifer had once again filled it. He’d given her a key, which she never had returned when Justin left. Hell, Justin hadn’t even given him the key back and he hadn’t changed the locks or the alarm code. He hadn’t even demanded the cards back he’d given them either for food and emergences. Some times he thought maybe he hadn't in case Justin came back or needed to get away for some reason in a hurry. 

Jennifer insisted on making sure they had a stocked fridge when Justin had moved in. She thought he was too skinny and she did always put a pint of his favorite ice cream in the freezer. The same that Justin had spoon fed him more than once after that first time. They talked even now that Justin hadn’t been here. She had come over some nights in an attempt to get him to go get Justin he was sure. It was a far cry from when she had been desperate to keep him away from Justin. It felt like he had another mom, but she didn't nag him and blame him for mistakes constantly like others did. 

“Guess its Monday.” Brian answered which was when Jennifer stocked the fridge. 

He didn’t really care about the days of the week without Justin around. He had gotten up going to work, lunch, got off work and went to the bars. He had also gotten the trick look a like to come over. Other than that, he never even cared what the days of the week were. However, if the fridge had food in it again then it was Monday. He ate it too most of the time and there might have been once that he’d sent a box via Daphne to Justin. He wasn’t about to say it was from him though, but Daphne had said he was missing his favorites. Even when Justin wasn't with him he couldn't let him go without the stuff he did enjoy.

Justin wasn’t sure if he was shocked or not. His mom had made it seem like she preferred Brian to Ethan. Why wouldn’t she make sure that Brian was eating like he should be? He had been the one that cheated and destroyed what they had. His mom might not have liked Brian at first, but she had let him know he had been wrong in what he’d done. He broke the rules, even his own about no kissing, no manes or numbers and no more than once. He hadn’t come home that one night either staying with Ethan. He could have lied to his mom about what he’d done, but he couldn’t let Brian take the blame. 

BJ JB BJ JB

Justin thought back to the lies he’d started telling Ethan like the gold card he had in his wallet, but only used twice. He had just changed the subject especially since he had problems with money at times, but had a gold credit card. He used it once to get his allergy meds because he’d been out. He couldn’t go to his mom even if she would have given him the money. He hadn’t really wanted to use the card, but he’d been desperate. The only thing he would really miss about Ethan’s was the cat. Even if the adorable cuddle ball had been hell on his allergies he’d adored it. He never got a pet as a kid because his dad hated them and so had his allergies. 

He hadn’t said anything because it would have been admitting that Brian was helping him on more things than school. He still couldn’t believe that Brian had kept paying. The night he’d given him the computer when he’d come here had him reeling. When he’d gotten back to the apartment Ethan had been confused at how he’d gotten it since it was major expensive. He was having cash issues when it came to college, but he’d gotten the computer for art. It was another lie he had told, two that night since he hadn’t corrected Ethan’s thinking in that his dad had given it to him. What was the difference in correcting him he’d thought at the time. His dad had never come through for him before and he really hadn’t wanted to go into the depths of his drama towards the bastard. 

There were other lies he had told too because he wasn’t going to that level. He had wanted it with Brian and still did, but he wasn’t going to demand it or ask for it again. He still remembered when Ethan had given him test results one night the first week they had been official. He had made it clear he used a condom or he wasn’t fucking him when he’d realized what Ethan was saying. The only person he ever thought of going raw with was Brian. It had also led to the conversation that he wasn’t going to be the bottom. The only person that got near his ass was Brian, but he hadn’t said it like that.

The only other time he’d used the card had been to get tested after he’d found out Ethan cheated. They hadn’t had sex, but he’d put his mouth to his dick before the fan boy had shown up. They had kissed too, but thankfully he hadn’t gotten anything. He’d actually been worried even if he had fucked half the people at Babylon in the past. 

BJ JB BJ JB

“What do you want or are you going to stand there all night with the fridge open?” Brian asked again putting a bottle on the counter that Justin had left before he had. It only had four pills in it, but he hadn’t tossed them out.

He knew about both charges on the card Justin had. The company had called him both times wanting to know if he approved the charges. He had wanted to know if Justin used it after he’d left. Daphne had told him about the second one on why Justin went to the clinic. He’d thought something was wrong since it hadn’t been six months since they’d last gotten tested. He might have also told Daphne if Justin ended up sick she was to call him. She had let him know that Justin wasn’t which had been a relief. 

“Did she get the cheese stuffed meatballs?” Justin asked since he didn’t see them right off. 

“Yeah, when has she ever forgotten them?” Brian asked opening the freezer pulling out one of the two packs. He hadn’t eaten either one she had bought since they were Justin’s favorite. He had thought about sending them in the box, but he had been sure that Justin would have known they were from him. 

“Now I know where they went. She never brought them to me.” Justin said with a sigh. “She brought me the basics every week. Bread, cereal, milk, and maybe a meat that’s about it.” He really was starting to think she’d been playing favorites. 

Brian couldn’t help but smile when he turned away from Justin. Jennifer hadn’t been stocking Ian’s fridge for Justin. She wasn’t making sure they weren’t going hungry. It was her way in showing she wasn’t happy with Justin’s choice he guessed . He knew that she hadn’t been since he’d had dinner with her the day she’d had lunch with Justin and Ian. He’d just let her complain even though he hadn’t wanted to listen to it. 

BJ JB BJ JB

“Are you laughing?” Justin asked after hearing what he could swear was a cough covering a laugh. 

“No, my throat’s dry. It’s been like this all day.” Brian covered, but he was laughing. 

“I know that cough, Brian.” Justin said letting his own laugh out for a second. “I’m too exhausted to hash this out right now. However, I know I’m a cheating bastard and that I hurt you. I’ve been doing everything to not think about what a piece of shit I am. I threw it away and I guess its karma because he cheated too.” Justin said in almost a whisper by the time he got to the last part. He hadn’t planned on telling anyone else besides Daphne what happened, but Brian deserved the truth. 

Brian put the container down a little too hard causing it to make a thump since it was frozen. Justin jumped not expecting it or the look that was on Brian’s face. He didn’t know what the look meant since he’d never seen it before. It actually made him more nervous now since it was almost a blank expression. There was no emotion at all, which defiantly wasn’t the result he thought would come of his confession.

“I only want to know one thing and we are never speaking of Ian again.” Brian said moving so he was in Justin’s space completely. “Did you fuck him without a condom?” 

“Fuck no,” Justin about shouted looking at Brian like he had two heads. “How could you think that? The only person I’d ever even consider that happening with is you. You turned me down so no way would I do that with anyone.” 

“How was I to know if you did or didn’t? It’s not like I can read your mind, I’m not Rage, Justin.” Brian said back. He had one other thing he really wanted to know, but he had said one. However he moved his hand sliding it into the back of Justin’s pants. He kept his eyes on Justin sliding his middle finger between his cheeks getting a moan from Justin. “You let him fuck you? Did Ian get to slide his dick into your tight little ass and hear the sound you make when your prostate’s being battered?” He felt Justin’s hand grab his shirt pressing against him before he pushed back into his finger. He knew what Justin wanted, but he still wanted an answer too. “Did he?” 

“NO,” Justin shouted letting a moan out again wanting more than food right now. He wanted Brian to fuck him until he wiped away his mistake. 

“You never mention him again. We forget him; don’t even acknowledge he ever existed. You never play violin music in my presences again. You are going to stop working yourself until your hand is almost paralyzed in pain. After you eat I’m going to fuck you. Are we clear?” Brian asked working his finger around Justin’s hole enjoying the sounds he was making. He knew just how much Justin got off on what he was doing. He’d never done it refusing to cause him pain, but Justin had begged him once to fuck him dry. He had done this more than once getting Justin off in the process. 

“I promise,” Justin choked out feeling Brian’s tongue running just below his ear after a moment. He was holding onto him the best he could wanting to forget the food altogether. 

“Good,” Brian said pulling his hand free and moving away from Justin. He didn’t know if he could control his self if he kept it up. He had to get Justin to eat before they did anything. “You still want the meatballs or you want something else, something faster?” He asked grinning at the look on Justin’s face. 

“Those pills make me sleepy, you really want me to take one and fall asleep?” Justin asked trying to recover from almost cumming before Brian pulled away. “I want you inside of me; want you to fuck me like you have wanted to for weeks. I want you to fuck me like only you can and I have missed.” He said moving so he was in Brian’s space this time before he pulled Brian to him letting their mouths crash together.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advanced for kudos and reviews.
> 
> Would anyone want to read a redo of season one episode where Justin's dad hit Brian's Jeep? If do let know cause I got idea floating around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin have make-up sex and Justin agrees that he'll move back in with Brian if he'll do one thing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: There is a part in this chapter that I don't know if possible, but they mentioned it on the show about Justin falling sleep Brian still inside of him. I just expanded my own idea on that.

Brian and Justin had stripped down in the kitchen battling for who had control over the kiss no longer thinking about food. Clothes had gone flying in different directions as they made their way towards the bedroom. They didn’t make it farther than the couch though before Brian had bent Justin over it. He’d used his tongue to fuck Justin open eating his ass out until Justin had been making sounds that meant he was close. Brian had waited until he’d calmed down before he dared touching him. He’d pressed his luck almost since it had been a while since Justin had a good rim job.

He had taken them to the shower not caring if Justin had been at Daphne’s for two weeks. He washed him before he’d finger fucked him in the shower. He didn’t let him cum even then though stopping when Justin was begging him to cum. He’d taken hold of Justin’s cock holding it right against his balls so he didn’t cum. He’d used his other hand to jack him off denying him the physical release, but he knew the second that Justin had felt that bliss as if he had cum. He’d given him an emotional releases before; Justin had done the same to him so he knew what it felt like. 

Now however, they were on the bed with Justin below him. He’d opened him up in the living room and the shower, but he wasn’t done yet. He’d grabbed one of the butt plugs they had that he hadn’t bothered even going near since Justin left. He had slicked it up before sliding it into Justin’s ass turning it on. He’d grabbed one of the cock rings too knowing Justin couldn’t hold off if he really was close. He pulled it free before thrusting it back in loving the sounds coming from Justin. He’d missed them more than he wanted to admit. He didn’t just use it on the inside either. He pulled it free running it down behind Justin’s balls keeping it there for a few seconds. He twisted it and shoved it back into Justin’s slicked up hole watching him clench around the plug every time. 

Brian didn’t let up until he knew he had Justin on the edge again, but this time he flipped him onto his back. He only gave him a second, long enough to slip the condom on before he thrust into Justin’s ass finally claiming him. He planned on out right fucking him, but he didn’t want to hurt him as tight as he still was even after he’d spent almost an hour preparing him. Once he was all the way in he stopped looking down at Justin. He’d believed him when he had said he hadn’t let Ian near his ass, but he forgot how tight Justin was. Even after all the times they fucked it was like Justin's ass was a glove around his cock. 

Justin had been prepared for Brain to fuck him, but he’d stopped. He was staring at him now like he hadn’t done before which was strange. He felt Brian reached between them pulling the cock ring free tossing it away. He’d thought he was going to deny him the right to cum at all, but he was glad that he hadn’t. 

Brian knew he could out right fuck Justin like he wanted or he could do something else. Until he'd actually stopped for a second he hadn't thought about what he was doing. He'd planned on waiting to let Justin cum for a while longer. He just couldn't do it wanting to watch him go over when he did. He always liked the look on Justin's face when he was cumming. The sounds that he made when he was ramming into his prostate. There was also that little voice in his head that kept thinking he'd leave again. They had both said he was back, Justin had left the bastard and he wasn't even supposed to be thinking about him. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Are you going to fuck me or watch me?" Justin asked after another minute went by. He could see the wheels spinning in Brian's eyes. He didn't know where he had gone in those moments after he'd slowed down for a second. 

"If it ever gets as bad as it was again talk to me. Even if you have to tie me down and make me listen, don't leave. I've been miserable without you, I drove you away because I thought you would be happy without me. It's the worst time to talk about it and I said we wouldn't, but I can't let you take all the blame." Brian said not knowing why he thought now was the best to spill everything. He was already buried inside of Justin ready to finally have sex with him after so long. 

Justin wasn't prepared for the confession, but he could hear the pain in Brian's voice. He could see the doubt in his eyes too and it scared him a little. He'd hurt Brian more than he thought he had if he was breaking down his walls. He snaked his hand up behind Brian's head pulling him down closer until their foreheads were almost touching. He could feel Brian's breath against his face they were so close. He moved his thumb over Brian's cheek before closing the distance kissing Brian. 

"I'm promising you now that if it ever gets that bad again I'll lock you in chains to keep you as my prisoner forever before I walk out that door. It wasn't what I wanted and it was all lies to start with. Flowers die in a few days, cards kill trees and get tossed away, I was a fucking fool for not seeing what you gave me was a million, billion, trillion times better than anything he could have given me. I love you, Bri and I never stopped loving you. I won't ever stop loving you either. Please stop doubting yourself when it's obvious we both have some blame in it all, but mines bigger. I'm the one that left and broke every fucking rule that I came up with. Now can you please fuck me and make me forget I'm a pathetic, aragont, self centered, and selfish imature brat?" Justin asked once they broke from the kiss that he'd put everything into. 

Brian couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face before he returned Justin's kiss after the confession Justin made. "We're both to blame and there is something else you should know." He said brushing his nose against Justin's. "I care about you more than almost anyone in this world. Gus and you tie in my book since I got you both on the same night. The other thing is I'll be your prisoner always." 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

With that Brian finally started moving, but he wasn't going at all out fuck. He pulled back only to slide back in as slow as he thought possible. Each time he went forward he hit against Justin's prostate. He took hold of Justin's hips when he tried moving with him at a quicker pace. He didn't want that right now, he wanted to give Justin something different than always fucking him. Most of the time it was what they had done even when they had faced each other. He knew of four times maybe five that they had done anything besides fuck. 

Justin moaned turning his head to the side for air as Brian moved his mouth to his neck sucking against his pulse. It sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock making him harder if it was possible. He called out Brian's name when he hit agaisnt his prostate again feeling his balls moving closer to his body. Brian's hand taking hold of his cock moving it up and down in the same slow pace he was moving into his body came next. He didn't know if he was going to make it to cum at the same time Brian did. He wrapped his legs around Brian's waist trying to get him to go faster.

"Open your eyes I want to watch you cum." Brian whispered against Justin's ear moving back just enough to see when he opened his eyes. 

He smiled looking into his eyes moving just a little faster. It only took two more thrusts and they were both cumming. He picked up the pace then thrusting into Justin faster and nailing his prostate every time. Justin moaned meeting him with each move he made arching up off the bed when he felt like he was going to cum again already. He didn't think he could, but it had been days since he'd gotten off. He'd fucked guys sure, but he couldn't get off unless he was thinking about Brian. Brian had also denied him the chance to cum earlier and his hand was stripping over his cock. 

Brian grinned hearing the strangled sound Justin let out as he brought him to another orgasm. He covered his mouth over Justin's slowing down. He'd seen Justin the last two nights knowing that he hadn't gotten off. He knew that his little artist had left without being satisfied, but he wasn't going to say he knew. He might have ended up fucking the guys that Justin had for the last two weeks just to be close to him. It was stupid and he sure as hell wasn't going to confess that secret, but he knew Justin was satisfied now. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin didn't know what time it was when he finally woke up, but Brian was lying behind him still. They had cleaned up taking another shower before they had gone back to bed. His hand hadn't been hurting so he hadn't needed one of the pills. He'd felt empty when he'd tried falling asleep when he was gone. He'd known what the problem was too, but he wasn't letting it happen. When they'd gotten back into bed he'd gotten another one of the condoms slipped it on Brian and told him to get back inside.

He hadn't wanted him to fuck him, he'd just wanted him inside of him so he could sleep. They'd tried it once not knowing if it would work after the bashing. He'd needed Brian close to him when he'd woken up one night. It hadn't worked just having him holding him, he'd needed the physcial connection, the link to their bodies. He blinked his eyes open now clenching his cheeks letting out a moan feeling Brian's cock. 

It had been six weeks without being able to really sleep, no eight because he hadn't come right back after the break up. He'd been almost two months without Brian holding him. He hadn't woken up knowing he was safe because if he was honest the apartment had always made him worry. He had worked extra hours at the diner to make sure they'd had food a couple of times. He'd been so glad for the cereal and milk his mom brought too. 

The second time the fridge had been empty Daphne had shown up with a box of food. He'd known that her parents weren't going to give him food. He didn't even know if they knew he still existed, but he'd found a note inside after she'd left. The two boxes that Daphne had brought both had a note inside. He'd been confused thinking it had been from her. 

Now thinking about it the words might have been in her hand writing, but Brian had sent the boxes. It had everything that he had loved in them food wise. He'd made Daphne keep it at her place when he'd saw what was inside. Maybe he'd told more lies than he'd thought. He'd ate at her place multiple times feeling like the note had meant something else. 'Even if you left, you can't starve too' had been what the notes had said. 

He'd thought he was leaving for the better, but he realized now looking back on his misadventure into what he'd thought love was he'd never felt like he belonged. He hadn't come first either and the times he'd gotten home after his ex he'd always got the same question 'where you been?' It was the one thing that Brian and he had never really asked except for the time Brian came in at eight in the morning. Then there was his rule breaking when Brian had been trying to find out if what he'd been told was true. Before then he'd never been asked where he'd been or where he was going. It was always the same really, he was going with Brian if he could and coming home to Brian.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian felt Justin moving right before the alarm went off, but he let out a groan not wanting to move. He hadn't slept through the night since Justin left and he hadn't slept this good since the last time they'd been connected. He reached over rolling Justin with him hitting the alarm to turn it off. He wished he hadn't of set the thing, but he had to be up to go to work unless he called in sick. He was seriously thinking about doing it, but he had meetings back to back most of the day. 

Justin hadn't expected him to roll them both, but he'd held onto Brian's arm on his waist when he had. He hadn't thought it was time to get up, but he should have remembered with the sun coming in the living room the way it had been. He groaned at the loss of connection when Brian pulled free of him. 

"I don't got much time even though I'd love to fuck you in every spot in the loft." Brian said covering Justin with his body when he turned him on his back. "Move back in with me. I might not have taken your name off the lease when you left." He said before kissing Justin when he opened his mouth in surprise at what he'd said.

Surprise was more like shock, but Justin moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Brian rolling them over so he was below him. "When we both have to leave you drop that kind of bomb on me?" He asked once they broke apart.

"I was going to tell you after the ski trip, but that's when things went to shit with us. I did it to make it up to you, just forgot to tell you." Brian said. "Forgive me by moving back in with me, please?" He asked. 

"You are the most loveable dork I know, Brian. Yes you are a dork and don't try and say you're not." Justin said back before he bent down kissing him again. "Yes, I'll move back in, but I got one condition and it's a simple one. I'm saying this because I love you and I know you aren't really thinking in the long term here, but when you open your eyes to what's happening you'll see." Justin said with a smile brushing his nose against Brian's.

"What is the condition?" Brian asked once they broke apart mintues later. He moved his hands over Justin's sides waiting for him to answer.

"I go to work for you as an intern and you help me take Stockwell down from the inside." Justin said nipping against Brian's ear. "I think we're smart enough to do it and in the long run you can open your own advertising company." He offered with one of his smiles that he was nicknamed Sunshine for. 

Brian looked at him when he pushed Justin back so he could see if he was serious. "Are you kidding me? When in the world did you think of this idea?" He asked.

"An hour ago when I realized that you hadn't thought of the long term affect of the sleezeball. You were hurt from what I did, you wanted the clients probably and to get away from here. I was feeling sorry for myself too and that's when hit me. So I'm not kidding you and we're doing it." Justin said before telling Brian he'd already thought of a name for the new company too. 

"Why I let you walk out that door I'll never know." Brian grinned flipping them again sealing his mouth over Justin's in agreement to the condition of him moving back home. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the idea at the end came from, my muse wrote that part I think because it was brilliant. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to have something else to post Tuesday maybe, but no promises. I got a lot of editing to do on the next story I got for this fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. I wish there had been more in terms of actually showing them fixing even if I did enjoy that episode. However, it should never have happened and they both needed throttling over it.


End file.
